mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz
Powers: Soul devour: Even with it being a small part remaining in Liz of Aetherius she is still able to devour the soul of a dead human or monster. Dark energy slash: Liz can infuse her blade and now her claws with dark energy. when she swings or claws at her opponent. Waves of the dark energy go flying at them. If successfully struck the opponent with feel considerably weaker and slower. Immunity to charm and mind control: Liz has the immunity to charm and mind control magics granted to her by the piece of Aetherius. Arousal breath: Since becoming a Jabberwock Liz's breath can cause a persons lust to spike if it touches their bare skin or they breath it in. its easy to tell when its being used tho. her breath will come out with a pink and purple color. = Story: Liz is a former order hero, she joined to seek revenge on the monster that turned her parents. one day her regiment raided a castle were a wight and her subordinates lived. in the basement Liz found a sword in a sealed sheath. when Liz broke the seals she was surrounded by a dark energy and a voice spoke in her head. "i am Aetherius devour of souls and i am hungry". after what seemed like hours the energy around her seemed to return to the sword but part of it absorbed into her left eye turning it gold. Liz the went onto a rampage killing any monster left in the area. after see was done her friends asked if she was okay and when she replied she seemed to speak with two voices and the blade of the sword she wielded was covered in a dark energy.they regiment returned home and Liz was given an eye patch by her master which seemed to seal Aetherius away enough to hide him from normal people, usually. a few days later Liz's regiment was assigned to guard a order controlled town when that very monster she wanted revenge on showed up. the monster used her powers to control the minds of Liz's regiment forcing Liz to end them one by one and the monster made an escape her mission complete. after everything Liz returned home and gave her report. no one believed her and just assumed she went onto a soul hungry rampage. the officials stripped Liz of her hero status and attempted to arrest her but Liz escaped. now on the orders wanted list Liz travels in search of subordinates to the monster she wants revenge on. killing each and everyone and devouring their souls. Liz's turning: Liz had been traveling devouring souls left and right , she wanted a challenge traveling to wonder land. eventually meeting Blair an imperfect Cheshire. Liz challenged her to a duel when she fund out Blair could seal Aetherius. sadly Liz had lost and instead of being eaten like it as originally agreed upon thanks to Blair Halloween. she was turned into a jabberwock. Liz still devours souls but only if needed during defense, Aetherius has become less talkative as he tries to deal with all the lustful thoughts but hes still there. Pierre released and Aetherius from the sword although part of him remained inside Liz. they where split enough. When Aetherius reformed he had become a she. Category:Characters